She is all that's Beautiful
by DeadDame
Summary: She's your typical barmaid with an attitude. He's your CEO nerd who is also a father of a little boy with autism. When she walks into their life can she make him less tense and show this small family how to live once again?


**She is all that's Beautiful **

_She's your typical barmaid with an attitude. He's your CEO nerd who is also a father of a little boy with autism. When she walks into their life can she make him less tense and show this small family how to live once again? _

**Hypnotized**

I sat on top of the bar cleaning the glasses from last night to get them ready for tonight, we weren't ever busy this early so I could take my time. Eclipse doesn't open officially until around seven o'clock in afternoon. I was thankful for that although my sleep had been pushed back unlike most people but I still got everything I needed done. I didn't hate working here but it was a challenge. I wasn't in college though so that helped a bit that I didn't have to study for classes or go to actual class. I lived off all the tips I made here and my salary plus whatever artwork I could sell. I once lived off the money I made off one painting for three months. The painting took me a week and a man snatched it up right away which was surprising, especially the amount of money he gave me for it. I wasn't about to complain though.

Tonight Alice, my best friend and personal shopping guide, was supposed to come in with her boyfriend who worked at some company that deals with construction and his brother-in-law, also his boss. I don't know what either one of them look like but Alice said they were both pretty cute and I could probably get along with his boss. Though his age she said may turn me off. I didn't mind an older man though, more mature the hotter except when they're Hugh Heffner's age and trying to get an 18 year old girlfriend. Which I'm almost positive he has, teach the little skank how to sneak into the mini fridge for beer. What a dirty old man.

I chuckled silently to myself for a few moments. It's too bad Alice said he was a real stiff, didn't know how to have fun or live a little. I guess that's why she's brining him here. Maybe our bar could lighten him up a bit. Aro loved to show off especially to rich men, he's more of a gold digging hussy then any actual gold digger I know of. He's also gayer than Perez Hilton….and that's pretty damn gay. He also wore tighter jeans than me and I wore skinnies. That man scared me to no end. I once found him in his office with his lingerie on…not the prettiest sight.

"Bella check inventory" I looked up and saw Jacob nodding towards the alcohol. I hated him; he was such a controlling prick. If he looks at my ass one more time too I'm going to throw him over a bridge and hopefully a shark will brave the waters and come and eat him.

"Got it Black" I called back, black is his last name. I hopped off the counter and went over and started to do inventory. We weren't ever low on anything though since Aro sent me out every other week to stock up on more. Black I know just liked to watch me bend over to the lower cabinets to check on those.

I bent over and I knew he was looking and started to do inventory.

"Black, stop staring at my ass and get back to work before I tell Aro and I charge you for sexual harassment", I called back to him and I was serious. I was sick and tired of being stared at like a piece of meat. I got enough of that from the customers and most of them didn't even tip well. I wasn't going to let him stare for free but I didn't want him staring at all. I wasn't going to put up with this shit tonight especially since I wasn't working when we opened up.

"Yeah, like I would look at you Swan" he said in disgust. Yep sure buddy you weren't looking at my ass, which is why your eyes are still glued to it. I got up and dropped the paper and pencil on the counter and walked away towards the bathrooms. I had to 'primp' and look good Alice told me.

I was wearing a dark blue off the shoulder top and it formed perfectly to my body. I had on dark wash skinny jeans and a pair of converse on. I thought it was pretty but I had a feeling I would get yelled at for the converse, but they were just me. I didn't mind heels but if I was going to be drinking and dancing heels is something I would never wear.

I applied more of my nude lipstick and my cat eye flick liner. It was water proof and it was dark black and looked nice. The smoky eye always made my eyes look sexy and I was happy with that.

"Bella!" I turned around to see Angela standing at the entrance. She was another good friend and we worked together here. She was on shift tonight.

"Angie. The girls look so perky tonight. .You'll be getting lots of tips" I winked at her and we hugged quickly and went straight outside and into conversation about her and her fiancé's wedding plans. Ben's an amazing guy and if Angela didn't snap him up, okay and if they weren't perfect together, I would totally try to make a move. He's the perfect man pretty much except for his like of country music and the fact he…hates tattoos and piercings but that's about it.

We continued to talk until Black interrupted us and told Angela she had to get on bar duty. Regulars started coming in and I was alone at mine and Alice's normal table once again like most Saturday nights until Alice stops in.

I fiddled with my fingers and ordered myself a beer so I could bare the silence that was weighing down on me. Would this guy like me? I never thought about that shit before but it was Alice's boyfriend's boss and I wasn't going to ruin shit for her.

"Bellarina!" I looked over and of course my magical pixie friend stood there with a crazy blonde haired man in tow. Good lord I felt bad for him but he seemed to be enjoying himself.

"Pixie long time no see" yeah more like I just saw you yesterday and you gushed about the amazing sex with this guy and apparently you play cowboys and Indians. Things I never could erase from my brain. I still cringe at the thoughts.

"Bella this is my Jasper" she squealed and I greeted him and introduced myself.

"Edward should be here soon he's outside talking to someone important" Jasper nodded and sat down at our booth. I just smiled politely and took a sip of my beer. Angela was already on her way over and took both Alice and Jaspers order.

"So you two met how?"

"I introduced them actually. Jasper couldn't stop staring at her and Mrs. Brandon is a longtime client of mine so I went over and introduced him to her daughter" a velvety voice stopped me from taking another sip of my beer.

Slippery when wet much?

I looked over and Mr. Sex on legs is standing at my table. I looked around awkwardly to see if he was talking to us or talking to himself. Alice did not mention that he was this good looking and he was only 33 years old. Well fuck me…please.

"Aw poor Alice, I bet you didn't see that one coming" I joked. She always predicted everything and it normally came true which was horrible for me because she always made things difficult for me.

"Actually I did now move in" I she did a little wrist wave and I slid into the booth making room for Sex on legs. God did I want him between my legs.

"Bella" I stuck my hand out for him to shake.

"Edward" he took my hand gently but instead of shaking it he brought it to his lips and gently pressed them against my hand. Holy fuck he's hot and a gentleman. Mother I'm ready to get married. Okay so maybe I wasn't ready but I wanted this man's babies.

"Well Jasper, tell me about yourself" I turned my attention away from Edward so I could hear about my best friend's new boyfriend. Hopefully he wasn't a douche like most of the guys she brought home like me. I could tell though that he was a good guy. He seemed like he could support himself and he wasn't going to try to knock her up then leave.

"Well I work at Masen Corporation as Vice president under Edward here. I'm from the southern states, Texas to be exact which is why I have an accent. I have a cat….Alice here re-named him Mr. Jingles though" he said before giving Alice a quick kiss on her forehead. I already liked him already. He let her re-name his cat and they had only been going out for a month or so.

"What? His collar Jingles all the time and Da Vinci wasn't a name for a cat" she giggled and gave me a look. She was in utter bliss and I was happy for her.

"Well I propose a toast. To new friends, loved ones, and…" Edward trailed off so I finished for him; he was going to relax to night if it killed me.

"…and to getting laid soon!" I cheered and we all clunked our glasses together. I took one more sip of my beer and pushed Edward out of the booth.

"We're dancing and so are you two" I pointed at the couple making goo-goo eyes at each other. Edward didn't protest once until I finally got him down onto the dance floor that was in the middle of the room.

"I can't dance" he said firmly. Like that was going to stop me?

"You can dance, everyone can dance. Just grab my hips and move with the music" I told him seriously. He still had his beer in hand and just fingered the glass hoping to get out of this. He looked sex in his glasses and button up shirt but he really needed to just chill.

"Give me those" I took his glasses off his face and placed them on my head like I did with my own reading glasses and started unbuttoning his shirt at the top.

"Um…" he trailed off biting his lip. How cute, I swear this man was how old and he never went dancing. I knew he was much older than me but still. I grabbed his one free hand placing it on my hip.

"Now sway with the music" I moved my hips in sync with the music and he did the same slightly. He wasn't too bad but he wouldn't be on dancing with the stars for a while. I moved closer to him and wrapped one arm around his neck. This man for as short of a time I've known him is addicting.

"Tell me about your company?" I whispered in his ear. The music was loud and there were tons of people around us so ear whispering was what this would have to be.

"Well…I'm CEO of my own company Masen Corporation and we deal with construction of large buildings and we deal with a lot of different things internationally. Right now we're working on a large project in France creating buildings for schools" he talked up about his job and his eyes instantly lit up, he was in his element when he was at work. I found out he was an architect major and he started the company early right out of college and it boomed. His designs were eco-friendly and they were sturdy.

"What about you?" he seemed genuinely curious.

"I work here. I've worked here for three years ever since I was twenty one" His eyes went wide a bit; I guess no one mentioned I was only twenty three years old.

"Twenty three?" he asked. Yep no one told him my age.

"Is that a problem?" I teased him and took his beer from his hand and took a sip out of it and gave it back to him. I think he was too stunned to notice.

"N-No…" he was lying. My age bothered him big time.

"Am I to young for your taste?" I arched an eyebrow and he shook his head no.

"I'm surprised your friend Alice roped you into this non-double date thing. You do know how old I am right?" he asked and he sounded even more nervous than before.

"Nope and I don't care about your age silly" I told him honestly and moved even closer to him. I probably looked like a fucking cat in heat but I wasn't really caring at the moment. I wrapped both of my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me and closer to my level. He was so out of place here but it was really cute and even though he was dorky it was endearing. "If I cared about your age would I be here right now grinding with you", I asked him and he shook his head no. Smart boy.

"I'm thirty five" he blurted out and immediately looked like he wanted to take it back. Thirty five wasn't bad though so I didn't mind as much. He would definitely be an awkward dater I could already tell. He needed someone who just didn't care about that and could steer him in the right direction.

"I did always like my men older" I pulled on the tie that hung loosely on his neck and pressed my lips against his. He was shocked at first but recovered and pressed his lips against mine. He took my bottom lip between his and wrapped his arms around my lower back pressing me against him. My toes curled and pressed myself up against him harder. I ran my tongue along his lower lip and he quickly opened his mouth as if it was on fire. Our tongues danced around one another, like we had done this before. I was never normally one to kiss a stranger but he was too cute. I broke our kiss and grabbed his hand putting it on my waist as I led him over to where Alice and Jasper were dancing.

"Alice I hate to cut this short but I'm feeling sick and Edward is taking me home" I winked at her and I pushed Edward in the direction of the employee exit. I gave Alice the call me hand signal and pulled Edward outside. God he was sexy.

"Y-your place?" he looked freaked.

"Unless you want to do this at yours but I'm pretty sure mine is closer" I told him and dragged him down the street.

"W-wait what?" he seemed like he was stressed about something. I turned around quickly and stopped him from walking and stood in front of him.

"Edward I'm going to be honest with you, I'm taking you back to my place and I will let you score a home run tonight if you want too. If not we go back to my place and I'll call you a cab home" I was blunt with him. His mouth hung ajar slightly.

."My place" he said and we hailed down a cab. Apparently I wouldn't be home for a while. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and we got into the cab, ladies first. Even in lust he was still a gentleman which was attractive and sexy.

I could probably rant on about how perfect this man was so far but I'm sure I'd find a flaw at his place. Maybe he had a hundred cats or a jar filled of old toe nail clippings. How could he of not been snatched up this quick yet.

I held onto his arm and snuggled up next to him as he told the driver where to go and we took off. I leaned up and kissed his cheek and took my hand moving his face to face me. His lips were so edible. I nibbled on his bottom lip. The cab driver was probably afraid from all of the noises back here. I didn't know a guy could make some of those throaty noises. I giggled quietly to myself.

"Hey we're here" I broke off from our kiss and Edward threw money up on the front seat muttering something about keeping the change. He pulled me out and I dragged him up the steps of his building into the lobby.

I walked over towards the elevators but he pulled me away. I must have looked confused because he had an amused look on his face.

"That's for regular people I have my own. Penthouse so it's more secure" He leaned down and kissed me. Damn he was a good kisser. Who am I? We walked over to where is 'private' elevator was and he pulled out a key unlocking it and getting us inside. He had only a few buttons since it went straight up to his place.

I was pushed up against the elevator wall and his lips found my neck. My leg hitched over his hip and his hand found my thigh and ass instantly. I could feel his rather large erection already pressing against my kitty. I ground against him and kissed his jaw and neck then nipped at his Adams apple causing him to moan.

How was it that I was this turned on when all we had been doing was making out and a little dry humping? For a cute nerd he was already a sex god in my books. The elevator doors finally opened and I walked out with him in tow.

"Damn you have a nice place" I whispered.

"The Bedroom is even nicer" he picked me up bridal style and rushed me into a room, which I'm assuming is his bedroom. He wasn't like other guys, instead of tossing me on the bed he laid me gently down and kissed me.

Soon our clothes were off and there was nothing dry about this humping. His dick was huge and I was a little afraid about how he was going to fit. He was hot and throbbing against my thigh. I pushed him back onto his ass and straddled his lap. If we were going to do this I was going to be in charge.

"Bella" he said in a warning tone and gripped my ass pressing himself against me.

"Patience" I giggled out and slowly moved against him. I grabbed onto his hard cock and rubbed it at my entrance. He was trying so hard not to buck up into me but I was fighting to the urge to just push down and take all of him in.

Instead and slowly pushed down onto him and he threw his head back and started pushing up into me. I moaned, he felt incredible, it was like nothing I had ever felt before and I have had some really good sex. I bounced up and down on his cock as he tried to pound into me from his position.

"Shit condom" He gritted out.

"Birth control, now fuck me" I demanded quickly and he pushed me back onto the bed and grabbed my thighs and started to pound into me harder. I think I came twice already I was losing track. My toes were permanently curled from him and all I could do was bite my finger to keep from screaming out his name over and over again. His lips were on my right nipple sucking and kneading my breasts.

"Harder!"

He complied and brought me over the edge again. Three orgasms in a matter of ten minutes and I was ready to have another one. He pulled out of me making me whine and put me on my hands and knees and took me from behind. He pulled me up and kneaded my left breast and his other hand went down to my clit stroking me.

"God Bella you feel so good" he whispered huskily into my hair. My head was spinning. I looked over and saw a mirror in front of us. Wow we looked good even having sex. I leaned my head to the side and we kissed. Finally I felt him tense up and he came inside me hard. I groaned in satisfaction. He slowly pulled out and I felt empty inside. He had answered all my sexual prayers and it was only one night.

He laid down pulling me with him and I snuggled up on his chest. He was hard and sweaty from all of our activities.

"I should probably get you a rag" he sighed getting up; he didn't want to leave the bed. It was cute. I sat up slightly and he came back with a warm wash cloth in hand. I went to grab it from him but he wasn't having any of that.

"I made the mess. I'll clean you up" he kissed my forehead and got down on the bed and started to clean up the mess between my legs being extra gentle. No guy had ever done that for me. Normally with a one night stand they made me either leave or they would fall straight to sleep. He dried off my kitty and just threw the wash cloth next to the bed in the garbage and got in bed with me pulling me into his embrace. I could get used to it if it lasted.

"Go to sleep beautiful" I nodded slightly and kissed his chest and fell to sleep shortly after all of his humming. It's been the best night of sleep I had gotten in a long time.

**Authors Note: **

Wow….so my first chapter and a lemon already. I know what you guys are thinking. You made a skanky Bella! Well fuck no I didn't. She happens to have an actual sexual appetite and she doesn't do it often like I think I mentioned in the story.

If you don't like it please don't read it. If you do though favorite me and leave me a frigging review! There will be a FanFiction trailer later posted on my YouTube. I will put a link later. Send me any music that you think may be inspiring.

**-Kat **

**P.S** Oh and because I have ADD I would love if I could get someone not to beta but message me or leave a review to remind me to actually update. Sometimes I just get so uninspired and I just forget all about a project and it would help me A LOT


End file.
